Hokage encogí a mi Dobe
by RozenDark
Summary: Durante una misión Sasuke y Naruto son emboscados por unos ninjas que querian al ultimo Uchiha para experimentar con el sharingan pero Naruto se interpone entre un jutsu que iba dirigido a Sasuke ocacionando que lo encojan al tamaño de una muñequita ahora Sasuke deberá buscarla forma de regresarlo a la normalidad pero tendrá muchos problemas en su busqueda
1. cap1 Hokage encogí a mi Dobe

**NOTAS: **Bueno este es mi segundo fic y es de temática Yaoi asi que si no te gusta este tipo de historias por favor evitémonos problemas y sal de inmediato y para los y las que les guste pues espero y les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribiéndolo

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pareja principal: SASUNARU

Parejas secundarias: sasusaku (muy leve) y las que vayan saliendo

GENEROS: acción, drama, angustia, humor, romántico

ADVERTENCIAS: lemon, mpreg, muerte de un personaje, tortura

ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC ES ANTISAKURA

Y sin más que decir les invito a leer O/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~capitulo 1: "Hokage encogí a mi Dobe"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Era un día muy hermoso en Konoha y cierto rubio se encontraba como siempre en Ichiraku claro que no se encontraba solo ya que con él estaba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke…

Los 2 estaban juntos claro que a veces peleaban, reían pero, al fin y al cabo estaban juntos…

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a caminar hasta que el azabache se detuvo ya que tenía que decirle algo muy importante al rubio…*

-Naruto yo necesito decirte algo muy importante-dijo el azabache totalmente nervioso

-¿Qué necesitas decirme?-pregunto curioso el blondo

-yo…es ahora o nunca Sasuke-se decía mentalmente el azabache-YO TE AMO-dijo de repente el azabache

-yo…también pero, tu más grande sueño es renacer tu clan y yo no puedo quitártelo-pensó con amargura el blondo-lo siento Sasuke pero, yo no-dijo el blondo tratando de sonar serio

-ya lo sabía-pensó con mucha tristeza el azabache-no te preocupes…mejor me voy-dijo Sasuke totalmente serio

-Sasuke yo…aún somos amigos ¿no?-pregunto preocupado el blondo

-tal vez-dijo el azabache de manera cortante y luego se fue

-ante esa respuesta Naru comenzó a llorar-en verdad lo siento pero, lo hice porque te amo-susurro con amargura el blondo mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho

*Naruto se sentía muy deprimido por la respuesta de Sasuke pero, trato de disimularlo, claro que después de lo sucedido Naruto comenzó a comer muchos dulces y menos ramen pero, no le tomo importancia pensando que era por estar deprimido hasta que cierto día fue al baño y al bajarse el pantalón y el bóxer vio sangre y…*

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito fuertemente el blondo-me muero desangrado-dijo completamente pálido y muy asustado

*Después de eso el blondo limpio como pudo el baño y tiro su pantalón y bóxer que estaban completamente manchados de sangre, luego detuvo la "hemorragia" y fue al hospital que para suerte de él Tsunade se encontraba allí así que se acercó a ella…*

-oba-chan-dijo en susurro el blondo

-oh! Naruto ¿qué te trae por acá?-pregunto Tsunade sorprendida por ver a Naruto en el hospital

-¿podemos hablaren privado?-pregunto en voz baja el blondo

-claro-contesto Tsunade

*Tsunade llevo a Naruto a un consultorio y cerró con seguro ya que Naruto no quería que nadie más supiera aquello…

Naruto le conto todo a Tsunade quien al escuchar solo sonrío y le saco sangre solo para confirmar al 100% sus sospechas, esperaron 2 horas y Tsunade reviso los resultados de sangre 3 veces solo para estar completamente segura, luego vio a Naruto con cara seria…*

-¿y bien?, ¿qué tengo?, ¿me voy a morir?-pregunto el blondo muy preocupado al ver la cara de Tsunade

-no Naruto, no es nada malo y no te vas a morir-contesto divertida Tsunade

-¿y entonces?-pregunto el blondo

-eres un doncel-soltó de repente Tsunade

-¿doncel?, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto curioso el blondo

-doncel es un hombre que puede engendrar vida como una mujer-explico Tsunade

-¿y por eso casi muero desangrado?-pregunto el blondo asustado al recordar su incidente en el baño

-sí, eso es normal, verás es como el ciclo menstrual que las mujeres tienen claro que una mujer comienza entre los 11 a 13 años y en un doncel pues alrededor de los 17 como tú, así que felicidades ya eres todo un doncel-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-bueno será mejor que yo siga trabajando-dijo Tsunade y se retiro

-soy doncel, eso quiere decir que puedo estar con Sasuke-dijo el blondo mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo a buscar al azabache y cuando lo encontró lo vio con Sakura cosa que no le gusto-Sasuke-llamo pero, este no le hizo caso-Teme-dijo el blondo en susurro

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto en tono frio el azabache

-yo…quiero hablar contigo-dijo el blondo totalmente nervioso

-lo siento pero, ahora estoy teniendo una cita con Sakura ¿qué no ves?-dijo con desprecio el azabache

-¿cita?-entonces recordó a Sakura-yo lo siento creo que será en otra ocasión así que adiós-dijo el blondo forzando una sonrisa mientras se iba

-Sasuke-kun ¿tú sabes de que quería hablar Naruto?-pregunto curiosa la pelichicle

-no lo sé y no me importa así que mejor lo olvidamos y continuamos con nuestra cita-dijo el azabache totalmente serio

-hai Sasuke-kun-dijo en tono meloso la pelichicle-que bueno que mi Sasuke-kun ignoro al estorboso de Naruto, así solo estará conmigo y más porque yo le puedo dar lo que Naruto no-pensó con malicia la pelichicle

*La pareja continuo con su dichosa cita, por otro lado Naruto se sentía pésimo por el trato que le dio Sasuke…

Pasaron los días y ya no se hablaban hasta que Tsunade los llamo a los 2…*

-muy bien necesito necesito que los 2 vayan al país de las olas y lleven esto-dijo Tsunade mientras les entregaba una caja

-¿Qué es eso oba-chan?-pregunto curioso Naru

-es un anillo de compromiso, una pareja decidió encargar el anillo aquí pero, no pueden venir a buscarlo y por eso nos pidieron llevarlo-explico Tsunade

-¿y para eso nos llamó a los 2?-pregunto con fastidio el azabache

-sí, así que será mejor que se vayan de una vez-ordeno en tono serio Tsunade

-como sea-contesto de manera indiferente Sasuke

-hasta pronto oba-chan-se despidió Naru

*Los 2 se fueron a sus casas y se prepararon para el viaje, luego se encontraron en la puerta principal de Konoha, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al país de las olas, hicieron la entrega y luego comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Konoha, hasta que Naruto harto de la indiferencia de Sasuke decidió hablar…*

-Teme ya basta de tratarme así-dijo Naru muy molesto

-¿así cómo?, es lo que te mereces por rechazarme-dijo Sasuke también molesto

-pero, yo lo hice por una buena causa veras yo…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sasuke lo interrumpió

-sabes mejor no sigas…así mejor porque podre renacer mi clan con Sakura y tú bueno, como nadie te quiere te quedaras solo como siempre lo has estado-dijo con desprecio en sus palabras si darse cuenta cuanto lastimaba a Naru

-yo…tienes razón nadie me quiere…mejor c-continuamos-dijo Naru con voz entrecortada

-Sasuke al ver a Naru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Naruto yo no quise yo…-trataba de disculparse

-mejor dejémoslo así-dijo el blondo mientras pasaba de largo a Sasuke

*Después de eso ninguno de los 2 se habló, pasaban las horas y ninguno de los 2se dirigía la palabra hasta que de repente 5 ninjas misteriosos se aparecieron enfrente de ellos…*

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto en tono serio el azabache

-te queremos a ti Uchiha-contesto uno de los ninjas

-hmp! Como si pudieran llevarme con ustedes-contesto el azabache mientras sonreía de lado

-ya lo veremos-dijo el ninja en tono amenazador

*Una batalla comenzó y Sasuke y Naruto iban ganando hasta que uno de los ninjas sorprendió al blondo y lo mando lejos con un golpe, ante esto Sasuke se enojó pero, lo dejo de lado y quiso ir a ver si Naru estaba bien cosa que aprovecharon los ninjas y lo rodearon, luego comenzaron a hacer un jutsu que comenzó a iluminar a Sasuke quien quedó inmóvil cuando esa luz lo comenzó a rodear…

Cuando la luz iba a atrapar por completo a Sasuke, Naruto fue hacía él y lo empujo en el último momento haciendo que el que quedara atrapado fuera el…

Antes de que esos ninjas terminaran el jutsu Sasuke los noqueo a todos pero, ya era demasiado tarde ya que aunque los efectos del jutsu no fueran completados, el jutsu logro su objetivo…

Cuando Sasuke vio donde debería de estar Naru, este no estaba, lo único que había en ese lugar era la ropa y las cosas del blondo…

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que ese jutsu era para desintegrar y con mucho miedo se acercó y comenzó a revisar la ropa y lo que encontró lo dejo en completo shock, ya que allí estaba Naruto inconsciente y completamente desnudo pero, lo más curioso es que el blondo se había encogido hasta quedar del tamaño de una muñequita, así que con furia el azabache viro a ver hacía los ninjas pero, estos se habían ido…

Quería ir tras ellos pero, tenía el pequeño problema llamado Naruto, quien lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando despertó y le hablo…*

-Sasuke,¿qué paso?, ¿por qué te ves muy grande?-pregunto el blondo completamente confundido

-Dobe esos tipos usaron un jutsu y te encogieron-explico de manera directa y muy nerviosa el azabache

-¿Qué?-grito asustado el blondo-no puede ser y ¿ahora qué hago?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar

-primero que nada no llores es molesto-contesto entono frio el azabache sin darse cuenta que solo empeoraba las cosas

-no…se porque te salve…si solo me tratas muy mal-dijo el blondo mientras se abrazaba así mismo

-que idiota soy…por mi culpa esta así y yo lo trato de lo peor-pensó el azabache-ya tranquilo en verdad lo siento…lo mejor será apresurarnos a llegar para ir con la vieja borracha-dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar olvidándose de Naru

-Sasuke esperam…-pero, no pudo terminar de hablar porque cayo entre sus ropas casi inconsciente

-cuando Sasuke escucho a Naru fue hacía el pero, se apresuró al verlo caer-¿qué tienes Dobe?-pregunto el azabache totalmente preocupado

-no lo sé…me siento muy cansado…además yo no puedo seguirte el paso de este tamaño…y tampoco puedo…andar desnudo por allí-dijo el blondo entrecortado y ligeramente sonrojado

-entonces será mejor que te envuelva con algo y yo te lleve-dijo el azabache mientras rompía la chamarra de Naru y lo envolvía con un trozo de esta-listo ahora vamos-dijo mientras lo tomaba con cuidado entre sus manos-descansa mientras Dobe-dijo el azabache en tono tranquilizador

-gracias-dijo el blondo en susurro mientras se quedaba dormido

*Después de eso Sasuke comenzó a correr a toda velocidad pero, con cuidado para no despertar a Naru quien iba dormido en las manos del azabache…

Sasuke por fin llego a Konoha y fue directo a la torre y en cuanto llegó entro sin tocar y al entrar le mostro a Tsunade al pequeño Naru…

Tsunade en cuanto vio a Naru quedo totalmente sorprendida y luego vio a Sasuke para que le explicara lo sucedido y lo único que el azabache pudo decir fue…*

-Hokage encogí a mi Dobe

CONTINUARA…


	2. cap2 Sentimientos Revelados

**NOTAS:** Este es el siguiente capítulo jejejejeje espero y les guste

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Y sin más que decir les invito a leer

~~~~~En el capitulo anterior~~~~~

Naruto fue encogido al tamaño de una muñeca (yo: aclaro de una vez ya que en el anterior no lo puse jejejejeje gomene / Naru quedo más chico que una muñeca Barbie como para que quepa en las manos y perdón por no haberme dado cuenta jejejejeje) y por alguna razón quedo muy débil, Sasuke lo llevo a toda velocidad con Tsunade quien al ver a Naru quedo muy sorprendida y exigió con la mirada una explicación y lo único que Sasuke pudo decir fue:

-Hokage encogí a mi Dobe-dijo el azabache totalmente alarmado

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2: "Sentimientos Revelados"~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

-¿cómo que tú lo encogiste?-pregunto totalmente furiosa la rubia ignorando la parte en que el azabache dijo "mi Dobe"

-bueno yo no lo encogí pero, fue mi culpa, unos ninjas misteriosos aparecieron de repente y usaron un jutsu extraño en mi pero, Naruto me aparto antes de que el jutsu me afectara a mi ocasionando que el quedara de este tamaño-explico el azabache sintiéndose muy culpable-y ahora no sé porque el Dobe se siente tan cansado, ni tampoco sé porque no ha despertado-dijo el azabache muy preocupado mientras veía a Naru dormir en sus manos

-tranquilo por ahora lo importante es verificar que Naruto se encuentre bien así que pásamelo-dijo Tsunade un poco calmada

-está bien-dijo Sasuke mientras ponía al blondo con cuidado en el escritorio de Tsunade

-bien veamos cómo esta-dijo la rubia revisando que Naru no estuviera herido y confirmar al 100% sus sospechas acerca del jutsu-por el momento Naruto solo está durmiendo y gracias al cielo no tiene heridas-dijo Tsunade cosa que alegro al azabache-pero, sobre el jutsu yo no puedo removerlo-dijo la rubia totalmente seria

-¿Qué?, pero si usted es la mejor ninja médico y también es la hokage, ¿por qué dice que no puede removerlo?-pregunto el azabache completamente alterado

-*suspiro* verás este jutsu es muy antiguo de hecho se creía que solo era un mito ya que no muchos lo conocen, los rumores que se han escuchado acerca de este jutsu, son que la aldea que lo creo vive entre las sombras y que nadie conoce el nombre de dicha aldea; lo único que se acerca del jutsu de encogimiento es que no solo encoge al oponente sino que también quita toda habilidad y control de chakra y eso también explicaría porque Naruto está muy cansado ahora-explico Tsunade en tono serio y preocupado

-entonces el Dobe no podrá ni defenderse de los insectos-dijo Sasuke en tono alarmante

-así es y eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Tsunade mientras veía a Naru-Shizune-grito Tsunade

-hai Tsunade-sama-dijo la pelinegra mientras entraba a la oficina

-acércate y te lo digo al oído-ordeno Tsunade

-Shizune se acercó y cuando vio a Naru se sorprendió pero, no dijo nada y se dispuso a escuchar a Tsunade-¿qué necesita Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune

-Tsunade se acercó a su oído-consigue ropa para a Naru-dijo Tsunade en tono malicioso ya que sabía que en ninguna tienda había ningún tipo de producto para niños y solo habían para niñas lo que significaba ropa para muñecas (yo: solo imagínense a un Naru encogido con kimonos o vestidos jejejejeje igual a derrame nasal / jajajajaja ok no)-y también consigue la mejor casa de muñecas que haya en la aldea-ordeno Tsunade

-enseguida vuelvo Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune y se fue

-¿ropa?, ¿casa de muñecas?-pregunto el azabache

-si una casa de muñecas para que pueda vivir mientras-explico Tsunade-y por si no te diste cuenta Naru no puede andar por allí con un trozo de tela que casi no le cubre nada por eso pedí ropa-dijo Tsunade

-Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojo al saber que él fue el primero en ver a Naru así-tiene razón-dijo el azabache mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado

-ahora que lo entendiste espero que lo puedas cuidar bien con todas estas facilidades que te estoy dando-dijo Tsunade

-¿qué?, yo ni loco cuido al Dobe-dijo en tono frio el azabache

-es lo menos que puedes hacer por él-dijo Tsunade muy molesta por la actitud del azabache

-yo…yo no quiero esa carga-dijo en tono frio y molesto

-bueno entonces lo dejare con Sai sí creo que el sí cuidaría bien a Naruto-dijo la rubia en tono malicioso ya que sabía los sentimientos del ambu hacia Naru y también sabía que Sasuke reventaría de celos

-no es necesario que llame a esa copia barata ya que yo lo cuidare-dijo Sasuke totalmente serio y molesto

-eso pensé-dijo la rubia muy divertida por el repentino cambio del azabache-bueno será mejo…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naru despertó

-oba-chan-dijo Naru muy sorprendido al ver el tamaño de Tsunade y recordó todo lo sucedido-yo sigo siendo pequeño entonces no regresare a mi tamaño normal-dijo Naru en tono triste

-tranquilo Naruto encontraremos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad pero, por ahora te quedaras con Sasuke-dijo Tsunade totalmente seria

-pero, yo no quiero ser una carga-dijo Naru con mucha tristeza ya que aún recordaba como lo trato Sasuke

-no lo serás y no reproches más-dijo la rubia en tono amenazador-ahora a esperar a que llegue Shizune-dijo en tono malicioso

-Tsunade-sama ya llegue-dijo la pelinegra mientras entraba-aquí está la casita de muñecas que me pidió y es la mejor que encontré-dijo mientras ponía una casita de muñecas de 2 pisos en el escritorio-y sobre la ropa pues pude conseguir ropa interior para hombre pero la ropa para vestir pues solo conseguí kimonos-dijo Shizune mientras ponía una bolsa llena de kimonos para muñecas

-¿para qué es todo esto oba-chan?-pregunto curioso el blondo

-la casa es para que vivas mientras te regresamos a la normalidad y la ropa es para que la uses-explico de lo más normal la rubia

-me conformo con la casa pero, esa ropa es de niña, ¿qué no había para figuras de acción?-pregunto el blondo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un mohín

-lo siento pero, últimamente solo las niñas compran juguetes y por esa razón los comerciantes no han hecho pedidos para los niños-explico la pelinegra

-yo no me voy a poner esa ropa-dijo Naru con un mohín

-no discutas y ponte este-dijo Tsunade mientras le daba un kimono naranja con tonalidades negras y con bordados en forma de flores blancas-ordeno Tsunade en tono amenazador

-ya que-dijo Naru sin ganas mientras tomaba la ropa y entraba a la casa-listo ¿contenta?-dijo el blondo mientras salía de la casita

-kyaa te ves tan adorable Naruto-dijo Tsunade en tono meloso

-Sasuke al ver a Naru casi se le desangra la nariz-maldito Dobe y su cuerpo tentador-pensaba el azabache mientras veía a Naru lujuriosamente

-bien Sasuke te lo encargo mucho y cuando tenga noticias te llamo entendido-dijo en tono serio la rubia

-como sea-dijo Sasuke-Dobe entra a la casita-ordeno el azabache

-hai-dijo Naru nervioso mientras entraba a la casita

-toma Sasuke-kun esta es la ropa-dijo Shizune mientras le entregaba la bolsita de ropa a Sasuke

-sí, si como sea-dijo el azabache mientras agarraba la bolsa y la ponía en la casita-bien Dobe sujétate de algo porque no voy a ir lento-dijo el azabache en tono de advertencia

-hai-dijo Naru mientras se agarraba de lo primero que encuentro

*Sasuke salió a toda velocidad hacía el barrio Uchiha para ir a su casa y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar alguien lo llamo haciendo que se detenga…*

-Dobe será mejor que te quedes callado y por nada salgas de la casita, ahora vuelvo-dijo Sasuke mientras asentaba la casita algo lejos de él

-Sasuke espera yo…-pero, dejo de hablar cuando vio que Sasuke ya se había alejado de él para acercarse a Sakura

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que llegaste-dijo la pelichicle en tono meloso mientras se colgaba del brazo del azabache

-sí, si como sea-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, ¿te dejo de mal humor Naruto?-pregunto con enojo la pelichicle

-si-fue la corta respuesta del azabache

-ese estorbo-pensó con odio la pelichicle-pues ve el lado amable Naruto no se encuentra aquí con nosotros-dijo en tono meloso

-si eso es lo bueno-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia sin recordar que Naru no estaba muy lejos de él y que podía escuchar la conversación

-Naru veía y escuchaba a la pareja hablar mal de él-si es así como piensa, no quiero que él me cuide-pensó con mucha tristeza Naru mientras salía de la casita-mejor voy a buscar a oba-chan para decirle-dijo el blondo mientras comenzaba a caminar

*Naru comenzó a caminar y se alejó del lugar y tuvo mucha suerte que no hubiera gente por los alrededores…

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a un parque que estaba muy lejos de Sasuke según el pero, en realidad estaba a 2 cuadras de donde estaba Sasuke…

Y de verdad tenía mucha suerte de que en el parque no hubiera nadie así que decidió entrar ya que era más rápido cruzarlo que rodearlo…

Por otro lado Sasuke seguía hablando con Sakura hasta que esta se fue, así que Sasuke fue por Naru para seguir su camino pero, cuando agarro la casita vio que el blondo no estaba en esta…

Se asustó mucho y comenzó a buscarlo pero, era difícil encontrarlo y más si el blondo era tan pequeño como una muñequita, eso hacía que se preocupara mucho y más cuando vio que el cielo quedo negro, ya que se avecinaba una gran tormenta así que siguió buscando ya que temía que algo malo le pasara al blondo…

Por otro lado Naru seguía caminando cando comenzó a llover así que trato de acelerar el paso pero, se le hacía difícil caminar entre la arena mojada…

Sasuke al ver que comenzaba a llover se preocupó aún más y acelero el paso pero, por más que buscara no lograba encontrar a Naru…

Naru caminaba con mucho trabajo y la lluvia se lo hacía más difícil ya que había arreciado convirtiéndose en un diluvio para el pobre Naru y todo empeoro para el pobre cuando paso cerca de un hoyo en el cual resbalo y cayó en este que para Naru se había convertido en un pozo sin fondo…

Sasuke buscaba como loco pero, no encontraba al blondo, por suerte paso por el parque y algo le dijo que entrara lo cual hizo y cuando entro vio a lo lejos al pequeño blondo luchando para no ahogarse en ese hoyo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia él y cuando llego rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos; el blondo se veía tan indefenso en esos momentos si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el azabache jamás selo hubiera perdonado…*

-Dobe te dije que te quedaras en la casita-dijo Sasuke en tono frio e indiferente para que el blondo no se diera cuenta cuan preocupado estaba

-cof, cof, cof, ¿y para qué?-pregunto el blondo en tono molesto-para que tú y Sakura se burlaran de mi-dijo Naru abrazándose a si mismo mientras temblaba por el frio que tenía-mejor llévame con oba-chan-dijo Naru en tono serio-pero, antes déjame decirte algo YO TE AMO y la razón por la que te rechace fue porque quería que cumplieras tú sueño de renacer tu clan y después de eso me entere de que yo era doncel y que podía darte hijos, quise decirte pero, me trataste como basura-explico de manera rápida el blondo-ahora veo cuanto me amabas-dijo el blondo con amargura-así que mejor déjame con oba-chan y olvida lo que te dije y vete con Sakura-termino de decir Naru mientras lloraba

-ante la revelación de Naru y la explicación que le dio para rechazarlo Sasuke se sintió como un completo idiota ya que por fin entendió que el blondo paso por todo ese sufrimiento porque lo amaba también supo que si Naru lo llegara a perdonar algún día tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia a lado del blondo-Naruto yo lo siento-dijo en susurro el azabache-es que cuando me rechazaste pensé tantas cosas y luego llego Sakura a declarar sus sentimientos otra vez así que decidí salir con ella…lo siento por favor perdóname…y sobre Sakura yo no la amo ni siquiera la había visto desde ese día que querías hablar conmigo-dijo Sasuke totalmente arrepentido-y sobre las cosas que te dije y el trato que te di…no debí hacerte sufrir por favor perdóname-dijo Sasuke totalmente arrepentido y tragándose su orgullo comenzó a llorar al creer perdido el amor de Naru

-yo…si es cierto eso respóndeme algo… ¿en verdad me amas?-pregunto Naru con algo de esperanza de estar con Sasuke

-sí, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare-admitió el azabache-y ¿tú?-pregunto el azabache que aunque sabía la respuesta quería escucharla otra vez

-sí, yo también te amo-dijo Naru muy sonrojado

-entonces ¿nos damos otra oportunidad?-pregunto el azabache algo nervioso

-creo que sí-dijo muy feliz el blondo

*Después de esa revelación Sasuke llevo a Naru a su casa puso la casita encima de su mesa de noche para tener al blondo cerca y preparo agua tibia en un pequeño traste para que el blondo se bañara, mientras él se bañaba en la bañera, luego comieron y se fueron a dormir…*

-Dobe, ¿estas cómodo allí?-pregunto el azabache viendo la casita

-sí, aunque yo quisiera estar de mi tamaño y dormir en mi cama-dijo Naru sin ánimos de hablar

-no te preocupes si es necesario yo mismo te regresare a tu tamaño-contesto decidido el azabache

-yo sé que lo harás-dijo el blondo con una sonrisa-buenas noches Sasuke-dijo Naru mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-buenas noches Naruto-dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que Naru

*Los 2 se durmieron sin darse cuenta de que afuera de la casa había alguien que los observaba divertido en especial al pequeño Naru…*

CONTINUARA…


	3. cap3 Los acosadores atacan

NOTAS: pues aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo y espero y sea de su agrado

Los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama

Y sin mas que decir les invito a leer

~~~~~En el capitulo anterior~~~~~

Por culpa de Sasuke, Naru quedo muy deprimido y trato de buscar a Tsunade pero, en el camino casi muere ahogado pero, por suerte el azabache lo encontró a tiempo y lo salvo, después de eso los 2 aclararon las cosas y se dieron una segunda oportunidad, luego se fueron a la casa del Uchiha donde se bañaron, comieron y se dieron las buenas noches para después caer a los brazos de Morfeo sin percatarse que alguien los observaba desde afuera totalmente divertido…

~~~~~Capitulo actual~~~~~

*Sakura se encontraba en el hospital haciéndose unos estudios para ver si estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder darle hijos sanos y fuertes al Uchiha pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando tsunade le dijo aquello…*

-lo siento mucho Sakura pero, eres infértil-dijo Tsunade lo más seria posible para que su estudiante le creyera

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelichicle sin poder creer lo que le pasaba-no es justo que yo una mujer sea infértil e incapaz de tener hijos y el estorboso de Naruto que es un hombre si pueda tener hijos-pensó con odio al recordar la conversación de Tsunade con Shizune

FLASH BACK

Iba la pelichicle caminando mientras cargaba una caja con documentos importantes hacia la oficina la Hokage cuando vio a Sasuke salir a toda prisa, lo llamo pero, este no logro escucharla así que mejor lo dejo pasar, total ya tendría otra oportunidad y más si el Uchiha estaba enojado con el estorboso de Naruto…

Decidio seguir con su trabajo pero, cuando llego a la oficina no pudo evitar escuchar la parte donde Tsunade le revelo a Shizune que Naruto era doncel y como ella estudio medicina con Tsunade ya sabía lo que era un doncel pero, cuando supo que Naruto era uno se llenó de más odio hacia él y supo que no debía permitir que se acercara a Sasuke al menos no antes de que la dejara embarazada…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-eso no puede ser-grito alterada la pelichicle

-lo siento Sakura pero, es verdad…según investigue esto es debido a tu familia

-¿por mi familia?-pregunto la pelichicle sin entender

-sí, en mi investigación descubrí que tu madre tenía una hermana que era infértil, también tenía una tía infértil…así que en conclusión todo esto es debido a la herencia y por desgracia tu heredaste la infertilidad…lo siento pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba del lugar

-no es justo, ¿por qué yo sufro y el maldito de Naruto tiene felicidad?, eso no es justo y por eso espero y te mueras pronto Naruto-dijo la pelichicle con odio en sus palabras

*Por otro lado Sasuke ya se había levantado y bañado, después preparo el desayuno y despertó a Naru para que saliera a comer cosa que el pequeño blondo hizo rápido y sin dudar…*

-buenos días Dobe-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sincera

-buenos días Teme-dijo Naru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunto el azabache

-bien aunque se siente muy extraño ver todo muy grande-dijo Naru en tono apagado mientras agarraba su platito de comida

-tranquilo yo te prometí que te regresaría a tu tamaño y eso voy a hacer-dijo el azabache totalmente decidido

-gracias yo sé que lo harás-dijo Naru regalándole al azabache una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar

-maldito Dobe ¿Cómo puede excitarme con solo una sonrisa?-pensó el azabache mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

*Sasuke no pudo tranquilizarse y se disculpó para ir al baño a arreglar su problemita (YO: si claro problemita ajajajajaja ese Sasuke es un pervertido) después de eso regreso a terminar de comer, luego los 2 platicaron, vieron tele pero, luego el azabache dejo a Naru en la casita y le dijo que durmiera mientras él iba a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, Naru obedeció y se durmió ya que se sentía cansado…

Sasuke se encontraba en el supermercado comprando despensa y alguna que otra cosa que le gustara a Naru y cuando termino y pago salió de la tienda para seguir su camino pero, de repente sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda y con fastidio al saber quién era, encaro a la persona…*

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-pregunto en tono indiferente el azabache

-quería saber si tú y yo podríamos ir a tomar algo-dijo la pelichicle en tono meloso

-lo siento pero, no tengo tiempo para ti y nunca lo tendré-dijo el azabache en tono frio-de hecho ya ni me busques porque estoy de novio con Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa al recordar que su chibi Dobe lo estaba esperando

-al escuchar eso Sakura se molestó mucho y comenzó a levantar falsos en contra de Naru-así pues lo que Naruto me dijo en la mañana no dice lo mismo-dijo con malicia

-pues si piensas que te voy a creer estas muy equivocada ya que Naruto estuvo toda la noche de ayer conmigo es más él me está esperando en mi casa así que más te vale no meterte entre nosotros estorbo-dijo con desprecio el azabache mientras dejaba a la pelichicle con las palabras en la boca

-maldito seas Naruto esto me lo pagas-grito furiosa

*Por otro lado Naru seguía durmiendo hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe como si algo se hubiera caído así que con mucho miedo salió de la casita encontrándose con un tipo extraño que lo veía de una manera que lo incomodaba y a la vez le daba mucho miedo…*

-vaya así que no fue mi imaginación y si te encogiste-dijo el extraño mientras veía a Naru de forma lujuriosa

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué hace en la casa de Sasuke?-pregunto con temor el blondo ya que la mirada del extraño lo ponía muy nervioso

-yo…bueno mi nombre es Akira y soy tú más grande admirador, siempre te he observado inclusive sé que eres un doncel y con ese don yo sé que tú y yo podremos tener una familia algún día-dijo mientras ponía una mirada muy extraña al imaginar esas cosas hechas realidad-también sé que estas en ese estado por proteger al traidor Uchiha y no te culpo después de todo tú tienes un corazón bondadoso-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba Naru-y sabes me enoje mucho cuando la Hokage te dejo al cuidado del Uchiha pero, no te preocupes que he venido a llevarte ya que ahora yo te cuidare mi amor-dijo Akira mientras tomaba a Naru entre sus manos quien trato de huir pero, no pudo

-¿eh?, yo no quiero ir con usted-dijo Naru tratando de soltarse-usted está loco si piensa que iré con usted y más al saber que me acosa-grito el blondo enojado logrando soltarse por un momento pero, no conto que Akira lo atrapara antes y luego lo apretara-Ahhhhhhhh!-grito Naru de dolor-me lastima-dijo el blondo tratando de soltarse del agarre pero, le fue imposible

-yo no soy un loco, yo te seguía a todos lados por amor, te observaba por amor y siempre sabía lo que hacías, con quien andabas y que es lo que comías y todo eso lo hacía porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho mi niño-dijo Akira mientras lo veía de manera muy extraña y lujuriosa-y lo siento pero, no puedo soltarte porque primero tengo que enseñarte modales mi niño-dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre haciendo que Naru quede inconsciente-lo siento amor pero, tenía que enseñarte modales-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naru con su dedo-no sabes cuánto te amo mi niño y cuando lleguemos a casa te compensare y tú a mí-dijo en tono lujurioso mientras seguía acariciando a Naru

-cuando Sasuke llegó sintió un chakra extraño en su habitación y se preocupó por Naru así que con sigilo fue a su habitación y cuando llego vio algo que lo dejo furico e hizo que activara su sharingan ya que allí estaba un tipo que tenía a su Naru y este estaba inconsciente así que rápidamente fue hacia el tipo y le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo lejos y haciendo que suelte a Naru quien iba a caer fuertemente al suelo si Sasuke no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido y atraparlo entre sus manos-Dobe-llamo pero, este no respondía así que con mucha furia encaro al tipo que se atrevió a lastimar a SU Dobe-maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto el azabache en tono amenazador

-solo lo castigue por llamarme loco-dijo Akira de lo más normal, cosa que enfurecio más a Sasuke

-Sasuke puso a Naru con mucho cuidado sobre su almohada-tranquilo pequeño ahora regreso-dijo el azabache en tono tranquilizador y luego fue hacía el tipo y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi sin vida-esto te enseñara a no lastimar a la persona que más amo así que si lo vuelves a tocar unos golpes serán lo menos que recibirás aunque creo que cuando la Hokage se entere ella te va a dejar peor maldito bastardo-dijo Sasuke mientras creaba un clon y hacia que se llevara al tipo ante Tsunade, luego se acercó a Naru a esperar a que despertara cosa que hizo de inmediato-Dobe que bueno que despertaste-dijo el azabache totalmente aliviado al ver a Naru despertar

-Sasuke, ¿Qué paso con el tipo?-pregunto el blondo con mucho miedo al recordar el incidente con su acosador

-le di la paliza de su vida y mande a un clon para que lo lleve con la vieja borracha, eso es lo menos que se merecía por hacerte daño-dijo el azabache de tono muy serio-¿te duele algo Dobe?-pregunto el azabache preocupado mientras acariciaba con su dedo el rostro de Naru

-me duelen un poco los brazos pero, fue por el apretón que me dio ese tipo-dijo el blondo mientras se sobaba los brazos

-lamento no haberte protegido otra vez-dijo el azabache en tono triste

-claro que me protegiste…de no ser por ti ese tipo me hubiera llevado a quien sabe dónde y me hubiera hecho muchas cosas que ni quiero imaginar…así que por favor no te culpes-dijo Naru regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Dobe, ¿Cómo le haces para traerme así de loco?-pensó el azabache feliz por ver a su Dobe sano y salvo

-Sasuke , ¿podrías darme algo de comer?, es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo el blondo muy avergonzado

-con gusto mi Dobe-dijo mientras partía un pedazo de pastel para ajustarlo al tamaño de Naru y luego se lo dio

-gracias Sasuke es de mi sabor favorito-dijo el blondo mientras agarraba el pedacito de pastel

-te lo prometo Naruto yo te regresare a tu tamaño normal aunque sea lo último que haga-pensó el azabache muy decidido

*Los 2 continuaron juntos todo ese tiempo…

Por otro lado Sakura planeaba como vengarse de Sasuke y Naruto…

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea se encontraban los ninjas misteriosos preparándose para entrar y cumplir su meta, capturar al último Uchiha…*

CONTINUARA…


End file.
